fate
by irulefanfiction
Summary: the clique story ends, producing the debut of a new series in their life, their childrens.  watch as the elite battle each other in this story of ... DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Character summaries.

Macy Crane- everyone knows that she is a bitch, but they're too afraid to admit it. Her cocky smirk shows that no one would dare to take her throne. Really?

Alice Hotz- the name says all. Almost exactly like Alicia Rivera, and has the Hotz in her. The supposed best friend of Macy. But she knows that she's only the best friend of Macy and beta of Macy's exclusive clique, The Hotties, because of her looks. The Hotties was always dramatic, but when a fight gets over dramatic, she leaves…

Clara Lyons - the obedient gamma in The Hotties. In truth, if she wasn't so afraid of what Macy would do to her if she was disobedient to her orders, she would have done every possible thing to get rid of Macy. If she gets the chance she so will.

Delyn Harrington- her mom is Dylan Marvil. The host of the Daily Grind. Her dad's the new Beckham- Derrick Harrington. She tries to like Macy, but who can. She's always making mean remarks about her not being fit to be a Harrington. Delyn knows what no one else knows about Macy, and plans to use it against her.

Kristal Solomon- the daughter of sports cover model Kristen Gregory and world famous acting teacher Dempsey Solomon, she's got the brains and the looks. She's extremely close to Alice. They keep secrets and gossip that Macy would have a cow if she found out. So when Alice leaves Westchester, maybe Kristal has the answers?

Psyche Skye Brazille- she's a notorious Hollywood star known for playing the part of the antagonist. If she is a Hollywood starlet, then what the heck does she have to do with the Hotties?

Brian Gregory Fisher- he's the son of pop music icon Cam Fisher and Olivia Ryan. He doesn't want anything to do with the Hotties, but when Clara digs up some hidden past of his father, boy oh boy is the Fishers in for ah-lot of drama.

Lora Lauren Baxter- she's the daughter of Layne Abeley and Olympic swimmer Dune Baxter. She's exactly like her father, but is absolutely loathed by Macy and maybe the other Hotties members just because hippie Layne is her mom. She's nice to everyone that's good or even semi-good to her. But a lie outrages her and she sets out to destroy the others in the lie. Will she destroy all chances of having true friends? If she does, pity. She's never had true friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Alice's POV

I grab my clothes off the mannequin. There's a "surprise" today, according to Kristal. It's for me, and surprises from Macy are never a good thing.

Today I'm wearing an Alice+Olivia mini dress, a Ralph Lauren Leather jacket and Manolos flats to go with the outfit. I have a simple Abercrombie bag. I rate myself a 9.4. I think it fits and Macy would never rate me so high. I think she's jealous. Whatevs. I open the door of my mansion.

"Get in loser." Macy calls, from the window. As I approach, I hear Clara saying, "Ehmagawd. Talk about coming straight off the pages of Vogue!" I roll my eyes, and so does Macy, but for a different reason. The whole ride is silent.

Finally we got to OCD.

"Know, what? You can consider yourself done and done." Macy begins.

"What'd I do?" I say.

"You kissed Tristan."

"What!" I'm not the only one, so does Kristal. Macy's eyes prance around aimlessly then end up on my boyfriend, Juan Larensons. She slips one arm around his shoulders.

"That kiss was great, ain't it, honey? You steal mine and I steal yours. And I've got proof about you and Tristan." She pulls out her rhinestone encrusted iPhone and waves a picture in front of me.

"Ah-bvious-leh photoshopped, bitch." I hear gasps from around me. No one ever stands up to Macy. I turn to Juan. Yeah, he was the hottest guy in the whole school. I guess I was too overjoyed to even think that he would cheat on me. I blink away the tears. He's that guy in White Horse, and I'm Taylor Swift.

"I thought you were friends." I glare at everyone except Kristal, because she is my only true best friend.

I'm leaving the place, and I hold my head high, and walk away from OCD.

"Bye loser!" Macy calls out from behind me. I bet her hand is still entwined with Juan's. It's not like I care.

I grab that envelope and rip it open. I got it a week ago, from Hollywood directors. I auditioned, when I felt like I was going to get kicked out of the Hotties. I got callbacks. I'm going to go to Hollywood. Make them regret all they've done.

I'll never come back to Westchester. Not if I can help it. This is where I'm meant to be. My mom's famous and so's my dad. Alicia Nadia Rivera, host of the infamous celebrity show. Joshua Alexander Hotz, famous Abercrombie and Ralph Lauren models. Mom's also a model for Prada and Armani. Dad's also an infamous lawyer, the second Len Rivera. This is where I belong.

I got the part. I'm always texting Kristen between shoots. I bet it's making Macy real upset. I laugh at that thought.


End file.
